Maps, which used to be primarily paper-based, are increasingly displayed to users on screens of electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets. Such on-screen maps may be raster images that mimic the look of paper-based maps, in particular if the on-screen maps have been derived from the corresponding paper-based maps. On-screen maps may have various advantages such as the ability to zoom, pan, scale fonts, etc.